Gathering of the Forsaken
My comrades had enlisted a new recruit who took upon herself the responsibility of speaking to the Forsaken nation atop the courtyard’s crumbled stairs. She announces an array of information, from upcoming events to proposing improved methods for the Forsaken agenda. I attend to keep my knowledge on their affairs updated and volunteer my expertise where it’s most efficient. In recent gatherings, however, at least two Forsaken attendees spent the event’s duration pestering a Sin’dorei pair. Why the elves were present eluded even me since they didn’t give off the impression of focusing their energy towards the Dark Lady’s advancement. Granted, I’ve no doubts some of the undead assumed the same of me as I could hear the toxic tone in their Gutterspeak and see malign glimmers from the hollow of their eyes. Much to my shame, I found myself transfixed on the harassment germinating before me rather than the information of the Herald or her guest speakers. While I acknowledge that the bulk of my people’s youth have harnessed less than admirable behavior, and empathize with the Forsaken’s prudish sensibilities that were assaulted when eyes beheld the elven female’s scanty attire, I saw no other fault in the couple’s mere presence. They remained quiet with hands by their own sides, and listened intently — more so than few of the Dark Lady’s own subjects. Claims went so far as to alienate them from the topics at hand, devaluing their purpose for attending when the discussion was advertised as open to all Horde. My own commander was one of too few who spoke out, reiterating this in the elves’ defense — in my defense. But surely the sound words were scattered like seeds on rocky soil and swept up by the wind. I reminded them that their Queen derived from elven origin, then asked what justifications were there to be so vocally discontent with the children of her former nation? A dissenter refuted with the groundless belief that the Dark Lady was no more elf than they, a Forsaken, was human. But on the contrary, I’ve found that such a belief is more subjective than factual for I have encountered many Forsaken who still identify with their former existence. Isn’t the fact that Lordaeron was their home in life the very reason they fight opposition from the Alliance and Bloodfang pack to continue residence in undeath? Lady Sylvanas Windrunner herself sings the dirge of her former people, my people, in our mother tongue. Only descendants of the Highborne such as ourselves can experience the tragic sensation of the lament within our cores, no translation necessary. I notice the shift in her eyes’ glow when she exchanges Thalassian between the Lord Regent, as if relishing the echo of a once familiar memory. The Forsaken Queen must still care for her former people just as I still care for my former Ranger-General. Had she not, the sin'dorei would not benefit from the collective funds of the Horde as we do today. The only reason we were granted an alliance at all is because Lady Sylvanas personally vouched for us in front of the former Warchief, Thrall. The reason we have been able to undermine the advances of the Scourge within our lands is because she reinforced our defenders with her own. Yet we still restrict them to the Ghostlands. A translocation orb to Quel’Thalas was planted upon the shoulder of Lordaeron’s ruins for a reason. Sylvanas had Forsaken soldiers stationed in Ghostlands — my Ghostlands — for a reason. Quel’Thalas may not be her homeland anymore, nor Sin’dorei her people. She may not survive off our air like she once did as Ranger-General, but her life was sacrificed for our protection. She continues to provide just as I continue to serve. Category:Stories __NOEDITSECTION__